The love is stronger than the distance
by Bellarime
Summary: Cette une fic centrée sur Hitomi et Van.que ce passeraitil si Hitomi retourne sur Gaea et retrouve Van fiancé .arriverait elle à surmonter cette épreuve.
1. Dépression

**Bellarime**

**The love is stronger than the distance**

Chapitre 1 : Depression

Au revoir Van je ne t'oublirai jamais !

C'est sur ces que Van et Hitomi se sont séparés, il y a quelques mois sur Gaea. De longues mois, séparés, sans que l'un ne cherche à retrouver l'autre.

Par un beau jour de printemps, une jeune fille fut réveillée par les doux rayons du soleil et les gazouillements des oiseaux.

''_Oh ! Déjà le printemps !''_

Hitomi était en vacances, elle se leva et s'habilla pour aller rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine

- Tu es déjà réveillée ? Ça m'étonne de toi !

Ce n'est juste qu'un hasard ! Et aussi l'effet du printemps

Ah ! La saison des amoureux !

Quand elle entend parler de l'amour, elle repensait à Gaea et plus précisément à Van. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Chaque jour elle regrettait d'être partie.

Après qu'elle eut prit son petit déjeuner, elle alla se balader au bord de la mer. La plage était déserte, elle s'était assise sur roche les pieds dans l'eau elle se sentait bien.

- Comme l'eau est fraîche !

Mais la tristesse l'envahit tout a coup.

''_Cette plage me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs ! Je ne le supporte plus ! Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui.''_

D'un seul coup, elle sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

Ca ne sert à rien de se morfondre, puisque je ne pourrais plus les revoir ! Le pendentif est avec Van et Escaflowne est désactivé.

Elle mit sa tête entre ses genoux et s'est perdue dans ses pensées. Elle passa toute la journée à la plage à ne rien faire juste admirant la beauté de la mer. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il se faisait tard, elle s'empressa de rentrer chez elle où elle retrouva sa mère morte d'inquiétude.

Mais où était tu passée ?

Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'avais passé toute la journée à la plage, elle s'inquiéterait trop !

J'étais avec une amie.

Avec Yukari ?

Euh, oui avec elle ! Je vais à ma chambre.

Je t'appellerais quand le dîner sera prêt.

Elle ne répondit pas. En fermant la porte de sa chambre, elle resta dans le noir pendant un certain temps, un vent doux vint la caresser doucement. C'est alors là qu'elle se rendit compte que la fenêtre était ouverte et que les rideaux bougeaient.

Elle alla vers sa fenêtre pour la fermer mais elle vit dans le ciel la pleine lune toute blanche entourée d'étoiles

_- '' En ce moment la terre doit être visible du ciel de Gaea.''_

Cette dernière alla vers le placard et y sortit son fameux sac de sport qui l'a accompagné sur Gaea. Elle ne l'avait jamais ouvert après son retour. Elle en sortit quelques habits et aussi des petits trucs comme des cd, du maquillage et aussi son jeu de tarot qu'elle posa sur son bureau sans oublier la plume que lui avait offerte Van avant son départ. Hitomi prit la plume dans sa main et la souleva sous le clair de la lune.

Comme elle est belle ! on dirait qu'elle brille !

Hitomi ! A table !

J'arrive maman !

Hitomi posa la plume sur son bureau et se précipita vers la cuisine. Elles commencèrent à manger .Le père de Hitomi et son petit frère étaient en voyage ensemble pour la compétition de judo de Momaru

Hitomi ! Je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important !

Hmm ! De quoi ?

Ces derniers mois, tu as beaucoup changé, tu es toujours perdue dans tes pensées et aussi très renfermée sur toi-même au point que tu as commencé à mentir à ta mère.

''_Oh ! Zut ! Elle a compris que je n'étais pas avec Yukari.''_

Et tout cela je l'ai remarquée après ta disparition aussi soudaine.

Non ce n'est pas vrai !

Si c'est vrai ! Et tu le sais ! Hitomi, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et j'aimerais tellement t'aider à résoudre tes problèmes

J'apprécie maman le geste que tu veuille m'aider mais Tu ne pourras rien faire

Pourquoi dis tu ça chaque problème à sa solution.

Mais celui-là non !

Pourquoi ne veux tu pas me raconter se qui s'est passé pendant ta disparition

En voyant le regard si suppliant de sa mère, Hitomi ne put résisté et elle décida de tout lui raconter. Quand elle eut finit, sa mère n'avait pas l'air trop surprise de l'histoire de sa fille

Tu sais Hitomi ! j'ai déjà entendu comme cette histoire. C'était ta grand mère qui me l'avait racontée quand j'avais le même age que toi pour mon avis je pense que si tu

as si envie de repartir les revoir pas la peine de rester ici et d'après ce que tu m'as raconter tu pourras toujours revenir sur terre et aussi, je crois qu'il ya une personne là bas qui sera très contente de te revoir.

Hitomi se mit à sourire.

- Allez ! Va te préparer ! J'expliquerais la situation à ton père et à Momaru.

- Merci maman !

Puis elle l'embrassa et alla vite à sa chambre pour aller se préparer pour repartir sur Gaea.

Quand elle rentra, elle vit que toutes les cartes étaient par terre.

- ''_C'est sûrement le vent qui a fait ça !''_

Elle commença à les ramasser. C'est alors là qu'elle remarqua qu'une seule carte était retournée et cette carte symbolisait l'_espoir_. À présent, Hitomi était déterminée à repartir sur Gaea. Après cela, elle alla dormir car une rude journée l'attendait demain.

Pendant ce temps à Fanélia.

La ville était toute reconstruite. Tout le monde dormait à part leur roi qui lui était isolé sur l'un des toits du palais. Van était assis, admirant le ciel étoilé surtout la lune des illusions où se trouvait Hitomi.

- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas retenue ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments ? Je ne suis qu'un lâche ! Hitomi, tu me manques beaucoup !


	2. Départ

Chapitre 2 : Départ

Le lendemain, Hitomi se réveilla. Elle était prête à partir. Elle saisie son sac, embrassa sa mère, et sortit en se dirigeant vers la plage. Mais en arrivant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sait mémé pas va-t-elle faire pour revenir puisque toute les possibilités se trouvait sur Gaea. Aussitôt, elle désespéra et fondit par terre.

Oh ! grand-mère aide- moi ! c'es le moment dont j'ai le plus besoin de toi.

Tout à coup Yuri apparut devant Hitomi

Hitomi ! relève toi !

Hitomi n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Hitomi ! tu peux retourner sur Gaea grâce au pouvoir que tu détiens et dont tu as utilisé durant ton dernier séjour sur Gaea.

Mais grand-mère ! la dernière fois j'avais mon pendentif ! mais maintenant, il n'est plus avec moi !

Hitomi ! Tu dois savoir que les exploits que tu as faits ne sont pas dus du pendentif, mais de ton propre désir !

………..

Oui, Hitomi ! Il faut avoir confiance en soi-même

Je dois avoir confiance en moi !

Aussitôt que Hitomi prononçait ses mots, Yuri disparaissait

Attends grand-mère !

Au revoir Hitomi ! ma mission s'arrête la et surtout n'oublie pas, aie confiance en toi !

Quand Hitomi se reprend, elle entendait toujours la phrase qui raisonnait dans ses oreilles : Aie confiance en toi !  Alors elle ferma les yeux, et commença à se concentrer sur Van. Sa concentration était tellement forte qu'elle ne sentait même pas la Brise du matin qui soufflait. C'est alors qu'elle sentait une chaleur autour d'elle : c'était la colonne du lumière

J'ai réussi !

Et la colonne de lumière l'emporta vers la planète qu'elle désirait tant revoir .Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était allongée sur l'herbe. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, et là elle constata qu'elle était bien sur Gaea. Après, elle se leva et vit qu'elle était en plein foret.

Je connais cette forêt ! c'est là ou nous sommes atterris Van et moi la première fois que je suis venu ici.

Alors, on commence à parler toute seule ! Bienvenue fille de la lune des illusions à Fanélia !

Hitomi reconnut tout de suite la voix de Luum

Luum ! je suis très contente de vous revoir !

Moi aussi ! alors vous vous êtes enfin décidée à revenir sur Gaea

Elle se mit à sourire

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ! Suivez moi ! Il y a une charrette qui pourra nous conduire jusqu'à Fanélia.


	3. La mauvaise surprise

Chapitre 3 : La mauvaise surprise

Elle le suivit sur le champ, ils prirent la route pendant quelques heures.

C'était l'après midi, Hitomi commençait à voir les premières maisons de la ville. Fanélia était beau surtout après sa reconstruction. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au milieu de la ville et la charrette s'arrêta.

C'est ici que je dois te laisser, je dois effectuer des travaux très important dans ma tribu ! Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de chemin. Le palais se trouve en haut de la colline.

Merci Luum de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici

Ce n'est rien ! et aussi je sais que le roi van sera très content de te revoir !

Je l'espère !

Quand elle arriva à destination, elle voulut entrer mais des gardes devant les portes du palais l'arrêtèrent

Je voudrais voir Van

Le roi ne reçoit aucune visite

S'il vous plait, je suis arrivée de loin pour le revoir.

On a ordre de ne faire entrer personne

Soudain, Hitomi entendit une voix venue de l'intérieur :

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? qui est cette fille !

Excusez nous princesse ! mais cette fille voudrait voir le roi Van !

Oui mademoiselle j'aimerais le voir !

Et qui êtes vous,

Je suis Hitomi !

Hitomi, c'est la fille des illusions dont Van est follement amoureux ! je dois m'en débarrasser et tout de suite !

Le roi ne pourrait pas vous voir. il a des choses plus important à faire

Hitomi était étonnée de voir cette fille qui prend les décisions à la place de Van

Et d'abord qui êtes vous pour prendre des décisions comme celles-ci

Je suis Keira princesse du royaume de Calypsos et bientôt reine de Fanélia !

quoi ?

Hitomi était sous le choc, elle ne pouvait plus parler

Et puisque je serais bientôt la reine de ce royaume, je vous de partir de Fanélia et de ne plus y revenir.

Avant de partir, j'aimerais que vous ne disiez à personne que je suis venue ici

Oh ! je n'y manquerai pas

Et Hitomi partit en courant, non loin de là, Merle aperçut Hitomi qui partait.

Hitomi ! Elle est de retour mais pourquoi elle part

Tout à coup, elle aperçoit Keira devant la porte

Je comprends mieux ! je dois aller avertir maître Van

Et elle se mit à courir à quatre pattes jusqu'à la chambre de Van. Elle y entra sans même frapper

Maître Vaaaaaan ! venez vite Hitomi est revenue mais elle a rencontré Keira et maintenant elle est partie !

Quoi ? je dois la rattraper !

Et il sortit par la fenêtre et déploya ses ailes.

Et en plus il va bientôt faire nuit


	4. Drole de retrouvailles

Chapitre 4 : Drôle de retrouvailles

Pendant ce temps, Hitomi courait le plus vite possible sans même savoir ou elle se dirigeait. Mais elle voulait fuir ce monde qui est remplie de peine et de tristesse. Elle regrettait d'être revenue ici

Je n'aurais jamais du revenir ici ! Comment aurais-je pu croire qu'il m'attendrait, mais c'est ma faute Van est un roi, il doit se marier avec une princesse comme Keira alors que moi je ne suis qu'une simple idiote qui a cru en cet amour !

Malheureusement, Hitomi s'aventurait dans le territoire des dragons. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la forêt, elle s'arrêta. A ce moment là, un dragon apparut devant elle. Hitomi était morte de peur au point qu'elle ne pouvait plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. Par contre le dragon la fixait drôlement. C'était un dragon différent de ceux qu'elle avait déjà vu. Celui là était blanc avec des ailes de plumes blanches comme ceux de van ces yeux étaient d'un clair bleu. Il n'était pas féroce mais sur ces gardes.

Au même moment, Van était toujours à la recherche d'Hitomi. Le pendentif qui était toujours autour de son cou brillait de mille feux. Alors la, il comprit que Hitomi était en danger, il volait de plus en plus vite

Hitomi quand a elle s'habitua très vite à la présence du dragon, elle le fixait dans ses yeux, et là elle une lueur très étrange dans ses yeux. Elle commença à s'approcher de lui en tendant la main vers lui. Le dragon ne ripostait pas il resta là ou il était. Quand Hitomi était très près de lui, elle commença à le caresser, il avait un pelage vraiment très doux. Le dragon quand à lui, se laissait faire mais Hitomi remarqua qu'il avait un blessure très grave dans son cou sa main était pleine de sang Hitomi voulait l'aider mais elle sentait la fatigue la gagner elle finit par s'évanouir. Aussitôt que le dragon vit dans le ciel quelqu'un qui venait par ici, il s'empressa de regagner la forêt. Van quand à lui, vit du ciel Hitomi par terre il alla vite se poser et s'approcha d'elle. Là, il vit qu'elle était toujours vivante mais il vit aussi que sa main était remplie de sang. Il chercha mais ne trouva aucune blessure sur son corps.

Mais qu'est ce qui s'est bien passé ici ?

Il prit Hitomi dans ses mains et s'envola dans le ciel en direction du palais. Quand il arriva, il entra par une fenêtre d'une des chambres qui n'était pas occupées sans que personne ne le remarque. Il posa Hitomi sur le lit et la couvrit doucement par un drap pour ne pas la réveiller. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil à coté d'elle et resta à son chevet.

Comme elle est belle !

Van regardait Hitomi passionnément, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changée lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Hitomi commençait à se réveiller, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé. Elle se leva brusquement.

Où suis-je ?

Tu es au palais de Fanélia !

Hitomi reconnut tout de suite cette voix, elle se retourna et vit Van qui lui souriait. Au début, elle était contente mais par la suite, elle se rappela de ce que lui a di Keira.

Comment te sens tu ?

Hitomi sursauta, Van vient de la faire sortir de ses pensées.

Ah ! mieux ! qu'est ce que tu fais ici, d'abord ?

Van se mit rougir, Hitomi l'a mit mal à l'aise avec sa question. Mais il se ressaisit

Je voulais être sur que tout allait bien après ce que tu viens de subir à cause du dragon

le dragon !

Hitomi sursauta

Ne t'inquiète pas Hitomi, il ne t'a rien fait. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le sang que tu avais sur ta main.

Van ! il faut sauver le dragon ! il saigne beaucoup, et si on ne fait rien il va mourir !

Hein ! je ne comprends plus rien !

Viens avec moi ! je t'expliquerais en chemin.

Hitomi sortit du lit et Van par la main et se dirigèrent vers la sorite du palais en courant.


	5. Au secours du dragon

Chapitre 5 : Au secours du dragon

Le soleil venait juste de se lever dans le ciel, Hitomi et Van était déjà dans la foret à la recherche du dragon blanc. Il allèrent vers l'endroit ou est arrivée Hitomi. Il y avait du sang

C'est le sang du dragon !

Regarde Hitomi ! Il ya des traces de sang par terre ! Si on les suit ils nous mèneront au dragon !

Allons y !

Plus ils suivaient les traces de sang plus ils constataient que le dragon avait perdu beaucoup de sang .et que s'ils ne font pas vite, il sera trop tard. Tout à coup, ils virent que les traces menaient à une grotte

C'est sûrement là ou se trouve le dragon.

Oui ! reste là Hitomi, il peut être dangereux

Non ! il est doux et gentil comme u agneau laisse moi venir je pourrais t'aider !

D'accord mais reste derrière moi.

Ils entrèrent prudemment, la grotte n'était pas trop éclairée. Tout à coup ils virent que la grotte est d e plus en plus éclairée. Aussitôt qu'il arrivèrent au fond, ils virent que l'éclairage est du a la brillance des plumes du dragon. Comme si des milliers de bougies étaient regroupées en un seul endroit.

C'est magnifique !

Malheureusement fut vite triste quand elle vit que le dragon souffrait, sa blessure était toujours ouverte et saignait toujours.

Van il faut le soigner !

Ne t'inquiète pas Hitomi, il nous faut de l'eau et des feuille d'une herbe spéciale. Reste ici ! je vais aller les chercher

Hitomi était restée avec le dragon pour le surveiller elle le caressait tendrement. Elle adorait faire ça.

Comment ont-il pu faire du mal à se pauvre dragon ! Oh j'allais oublier !

Elle avait emporté son sac de sport avec elle, elle en sortit des pansements pour la blessure. Cette dernière laissa tomber la plume que lui avait donnait Van. Tout à coup elle se mit à briller. Hitomi ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. La plume se mit à voler toute seule jusqu'à ce quelle tombe sur les mains d'Hitomi en forme de goutte bleu clair. Hitomi posait les gouttes par instinct sur la blessure du dragon. Tout de suite la blessure se cicatrisa. Le dragon n'était plus en danger. Hitomi quand à elle, ne comprenait toujours pas se qu'il vient de se passer. Le dragon voulut se lever mais il fut vite à terre.

Même si tu es hors de danger, tu dois reprendre des forces.

Van venait juste d'arriver. Il vit Hitomi agenouillée aux cotes dragon.

Van ! Il vient de se passer quelque chose d'inimaginable !

Et elle lui raconta toute l'histoire.

Je crois qu'il ya un lien entre toi et ce dragon. Vous avez les mêmes plumes.

Van regardait le dragon étonnamment, il était curieux de savoir quel lien les unis. Il posa les feuilles qu'il a rapportées sur la cicatrice pour qu'elle ne s'infecte pas et donna de l'eau pour qu'il le boive.

Je crois qu'on devrait le laisser se reposer, on viendra le voir demain

Oui tu as raison ! Mais je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi.

Et pourquoi cela ?

Je préfère mieux rentrer chez moi ! Je vois bien que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici !

Ah ! je comprends ! tu ne dois pas faire attention à Keira ! elle aime donner des ordres mais tu ne dois pas les faire !

Mais elle sera bientôt la reine de Fanélia ! Tout le monde devra lui obéir !

Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite ! tu sais Hitomi, ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de ça ! C'est le conseil qui a tout manigancé. au début, il me disait que Fanélia avait besoin d'un successeur par conséquent il fallait que je me marie, mais je ripostais toujours en disant que c'est moi qui devait choisir la reine de Fanélia. Apres tout c'était moi le roi ! Ça marchait toujours jusqu'au jour ou le conseil me présenta la princesse de calypsos. je n'avais plus le choix ! Mais tu dois savoir Hitomi, qu'a chaque fois que Keira essayait de s'approcher de moi, je m'éloignait le plus vit possible et sur ce coup, Merle m'aidait beaucoup

Hitomi sortit un souffle de rassurement :

_"Il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard."_

Alors je te le demande Hitomi de bien venir avec moi au palais puisque c'est moi qui te le dit !

Et il lui tendit la main. Hitomi au début était hésitante mais après elle sourit elle lui donna la main en signe d'approbation. Ils laissèrent le dragon endormit et rentrèrent au palais.


	6. Des sentiments

Chapitre 6 : Des sentiments

A peine arrivés à la cour du palais, que Merle vint et se jeta sur Hitomi jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent par terre.

- Hitomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Merle ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir !

- Toi aussi Hitomi ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué !

Merle commença à pleurer dans les bras d'Hitomi tandis que celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux. Van quand a lui ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur a cette scène la. Apres être sortis de leurs émotions, ils allèrent dans le jardin pour discuter.

Alors dites moi, qu'est ce que vous faisiez tout les deux le matin ?

Et ils se mirent à rougir en même temps.

J'avais raison, vous avez bien fais quelque chose ce matin la preuve vous êtes devenue aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse !

Oh rien…..

On est allé aider un dragon blessé !

Ah d'accord ! tu viens a peine d'arriver et déjà tu commences à sauver des vies !

Que veux-tu c'est ma voie ! Par contre toi, tu es toujours aussi fainéante qu'auparavant ! d'un ton moqueur.

Elles se regardèrent en colère, après elles s'éclatèrent de rire. Van était très content de voir qu'elles étaient devenues très amies. Soudain, on entendit un estomac qui gargouillait. Tout de suite, Hitomi se mit à rougir.

Je vois que tu as faim ! Oh oui j'ai une faim de loup je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier matin

Alors tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver et te changer après je viendrais te chercher pour le repas.

Oui tu as raison Van ! Mais je n'ai apporté aucun habit à part celui que je porte.

Ne t'inquiète pas Hitomi ! Van a fait faire une chambre et tout ce qu'il y va avec spécialement pour toi enfin quand tu reviendras !

C'est vrai ?

Van se mit à rougir.

Oui ! Merle, tu pourrais accompagner Hitomi jusqu'à sa chambre; j'ai une importante réunion.

Oui bien sur ! Suis-moi Hitomi.

Hitomi avait droit à une visite guidée par merle dans tout le palais.

Nous arrivons maintenant dans l'aile royale. Toutes les chambres de cette partie sont occupées par des membres de la famille royales et leurs amis intimes.

Ah ! donc la chambre de Keira se trouve parmi celles-ci

Elle non ! on l'a mise dans une chambre d'ami.

A ce que je vois tu ne l'aimes pas trop.

Sur ce point tu as raison. Voila ta chambre !

Hitomi venait juste de rentrer de la chambre, elle était sidérée. La chambre était décorée par des tableaux et des tapis somptueux et il y avait un grand lit au milieu de la pièce. En plus de ça il y avait un grand balcon qu'Hitomi ne put résister à y jeter un coup d'œil, le paysage était superbe : le balcon donnait une vue aux jardins qui entouraient une jolie fontaine qui avait pour ornement une statut d'un petit ange qui lui faisait rappeler Van.

C'est magnifique !

Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu !

Merle se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. il y'avait une multitude de robes de différentes couleurs.

Van a tenu à ce que tout soit parfait pour ton retour.

Hitomi ne dit rien mais se contenta de sourire.

Alors raconte moi Hitomi, qu'est ce qui t'as donné l'envie de revenir sur Gaea ?

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter ! je voulais a tout prix vous revoir tous.

En particulier Van ! Oui !

Un silence submergea la pièce mais très rapidement il disparut.

Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher car bientôt, Van va venir te chercher.

Tu as raison !

Allez je vais te laisser.

Merle allait juste quitter la pièce quand Hitomi l'appela.

Merle !

Oui ?

Je trouve que tu as beaucoup mûrie ces deniers mois !

Merci.

Mais tu reste toujours un sac a puce ! la taquinant.

Merle sourit et sortit de la chambre. Après quelques temps, Hitomi s'est lavée et avait opté pour une robe vert émeraude qui était assortie avec la couleur de ses yeux. Soudain on frappa à la porte, c'était Van.

Oui ? entrez !

Dès que Van eut franchit la porte, il fut subjugué par la beauté d'Hitomi dans cette robe. Il avait le souffle coupé.

Hitomi, tu es …resplendissante !

Merci !

Et elle se mit à rougir.

Alors la réunion ça s'est bien passé ?

Oui ! Comme d'habitude.

Après, le silence régna dans la pièce mais heureusement Hitomi le coupa.

Van, après l'agitation de ce matin à cause du dragon, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que tu m'as beaucoup manqué !

Toi aussi Hitomi ! Avant je passais mes journées entières à penser à ce que tu faisais, ce que t'as dit ta famille après ton retour ! Je me demandais si j'allais te revoir un jour mais maintenant que tu es là, je suis très content et si on ne se dépêche pas merle risque de nous faire une crise nerveuse !

Hitomi se mit à rire.

Oui allons y !

Dans le couloir Hitomi ne revenait toujours pas que Van s'est enfin lâché à propos de ses sentiments, alors elle lui prit le bras. Van sentit le corps d'Hitomi près de lui. Il était aux anges, il sentait sa chaleur, son parfum. Il tourna les yeux pour la voir.

- "_Oh ! Mon dieu, comme tu es belle Hitomi !_"

- Hein ! Tu as dis quelque chose ?

- Oh non non !

Et ils continuent leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à la salle du dîner, où ils trouvèrent une file chatte hystérique et affamée. Après ils allèrent à table. Van s'est installé à la place royale tandis que merle s'est assise à sa gauche et Hitomi à sa droite et ils se mirent à discuter évitant bien sur la discussion sur les fiançailles de van et Keira. Soudain, Keira apparut à la porte. Au début tout le monde s'est tu, mais après ils la négligèrent et continuèrent leur discussion.

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici !

Qui ? Hitomi !

Oui elle ! Elle ne devrait même pas s'asseoir sur cette table. Seuls les rois et les nobles y ont le droit alors qu'elle….

Hitomi ne pouvant plu supporter ses insultes se leva et allait juste répliquer quand elle fut interrompu par un poing sur la table donné par Van.

Je t'interdis de parler comme ça d'Hitomi !

Et s'il y a une personne ici qui n'a pas sa place, c'est bien toi !

Keira folle de rage ne pouvant tolérer cette humiliation, quitta la pièce sur le champ. Hitomi quand a elle était étonnée parce qui vient de se passer.

Merci….pour m'avoir défendue !

C'est normal ! Elle avait une petite leçon cette petite peste !

Merle !

Quoi ? C'est vrai, elle n'arrête pas de donner des ordres alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore reine. Oups !

Merle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle venait de dire. Maintenant à cause d'elle, Hitomi est triste et Van se sent mal à l'aise.

Excuse-moi Hitomi !

Ce n'est rien ! Excusez moi, je vais aller dans ma chambre !

Mais tu n'as pas encore finie ton repas !

Merci Merle, mais je n'ai plus faim !

Elle se retourna très vite pour éviter qu'on la voie pleurer, mais Van ne le lui échappa.


	7. Rivalités

Chapitre 7 : Rivalités

Après qu'elle fut partie, Van lança un regard froid à Merle, et sortit lui aussi de table laissant seule Merle se culpabilisant. Hitomi marchait dans le couloir pour aller dans sa chambre, mais elle était un peu perdue. C'est normal ! Elle vit dans un grand palais. Mais soudain, elle vit un ombre qui s'est dessinée au fond du couloir; elle la reconnut c'était Keira qui l'attendait. Ne la supportant plus, elle décida de continuer son chemin sans même lui adresser la parole. Malheureusement, Keira lui prit la main

Attends-toi !

Que me veux-tu ?

J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de tourner autour de Van.

Ce n'est pas ton affaire et en plus tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter puisqu'il n'y a entre nous que de l'amitié.

Je ne m'inquiète pas je sais que Van m'aime et je connais les filles de ton genre qui papillonnent autour de lui pour se faire remarquer juste pour l'argent.

Je l'ai connais moi aussi ces filles... Justement, il y a une devant moi.

Hitomi avait un sale caractère mais quand il s'agit de se défendre elle est la première. Keira ne supportant plus l'attitude d'Hitomi leva la main pour la gifler mais elle fut arrêtée par Van qui était venu voir Hitomi.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Oh Van ! Merci de m'avoir sauvée ! Cette fille n'arrêtait pas de me menacer et me disait que si je ne m'éloigne pas de toi elle me tuerait ! Je voulais juste me défendre

Hitomi n'arrivait pas à croire se que venait de dire Keira

Je ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que tu viens de me dire !

_"Oh ! Van merci pour ta confiance" _

Hitomi est incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un !

_"Faut pas trop en ajouter je peux quand même faire mal à quelqu'un"_

Hitomi était rassurée pour ce que vient de dire Van mais pas pour longtemps.

Oh mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ! Personne ne me croit, on me considère toujours comme la méchante princesse alors que je ne veux que le bien autour de moi.

Elle se mit à pleurer dans son coin .Hitomi devait avouer que Keira était une tres bonne actrice, alors Van réagit.

Keira ne pleure pas !

Oh Van !

Et elle se jeta dans les bras de Van devant les yeux remplis de larmes d'Hitomi. Keira profitante de l'occasion, serra plus fort Van et lança un regard froid à Hitomi comme signe de victoire. Hitomi ne supportant plus la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux s'en alla en courant en direction des jardins du château.

Hitomi attends

Non !

- Van laisse là ! On est bien comme ça

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, Hitomi pleure !

Il allait la rejoindre mais il fut arrêter du bras.

- Ne me laisse pas Van ! Reste avec moi.

- Lâche moi !

Et il put repartir à sa poursuite.

- Zut cette fille ne m'attire que des ennuis ! Hitomi la guerre est déclarée.

Hitomi courait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrit devant la fontaine du jardin. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas qui s'approchaient d'elle.

- Hitomi

Elle reconnut la voix de Van mais ne voulait pas se retourner.

- Hitomi ! Pourquoi pleure-tu ?

- Laisse moi

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hitomi mais celle-ci réagit en se dégageant violemment.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Hitomi ?

- Arrêtes, va t-en Van, ne t'approche plus de moi !

- Quoi ? Non je ne peux pas te laisser en cet état !

Hitomi était enragée alors elle se retourna et lui donna une gifle. Alors que cette dernière reprenait ses esprits, elle constata que Van n'avait rien fait mais c'était Keira. Mais elle fallait qu'elle resurgisse toute sa rage et sa colère malheureusement c'était contre Van qu'elle l'avait fait.

- Oh ! Mon dieu pardon Van

- Maintenant que tu es calme, veux-tu bien me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

Il posait toujours sa main sur sa joue rouge

- ...

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais bien qu'on est ...

Hitomi impatiemment sa réponse

- Qu'on est des amis !

Hitomi déçue par sa réponse réagit :

- Oui des amis ! Ce n'est rien Van je t'assure, j'étais en colère juste parce que

- Oui ?

- Juste parce que je repense à ma famille et j'étais en colère en vers moi-même pour ne pas avoir dit au revoir à mes amis

- Et est-ce que tu voudrais retourner chez toi ?

Il redoutait la réponse d'Hitomi en étant sur qu'elle était "oui"

- Je n'en sais rien !

Une lueur apparaît dans les yeux de Van

- Il fait nuit maintenant ! Tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher. Si tu veux, je pourrais te faire visiter Fanélia demain !

- Oui avec plaisir, bonne nuit Van.

- Bonne nuit Hitomi.

- Euh Van, pardon encore pour la gifle !

- Oh c'est oublié et après tout avec toi j'ai prit l'habitude !

Ils se mirent à rire et se séparèrent mais cette fois-ci tout droit dans leur chambre.


End file.
